


A Night At Brightmoon Castle

by catraaadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fluff and Smut, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraaadora/pseuds/catraaadora
Summary: Shameless smut. May rewrite some parts in the future.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216





	A Night At Brightmoon Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago but just finished it! Hope it's not too embarrassing lol. I don't think I've ever posted smut before but here we go

Catra laid in bed, staring up at the massive ceiling above her; the empty castle chamber of Brightmoon somehow still blindingly too colorful even in the dead of night. How the hell do people stand it here? She was getting a headache just having her eyes open.

It was all still so surreal….after that last battle, laying there struggling to breathe on the battlefield, she thought that was the last time she'd ever see anything again. As the darkness closed in on her and she'd lost consciousness, the concerned face of that too cute blonde above her the last thing she saw. Not like it hadn't been her choice, throwing herself in front of that beam but…

The brunette rolled over, hand on her bandaged side, trying not to think of the events of the past few weeks and the dull, aching pain that served as an ever constant reminder of what'd happened. Honestly, she didn't regret her decision. Adora was still alive because of her, not that they're friends again or anything but...

" _Psst, Catra!_ " She heard an all to familiar voice whisper outside her balcony. 

_Fuck--_

Catra sat up with too quick a jolt, forcing her hand back to her side again. She saw the blonde climb up and over the railing, wearing a dumb smile. Adora? What the fuck was she doing here in the middle of the night? She's gonna get her in more trouble than she already is...especially if the guards hear her in here. 

" _Adora, what the fuck??_ " She whispered not so quietly. " _You're gonna get me into trouble!!_ " 

Adora shrugged and waved her off. 

" _You'll be fine, Catra! No one is gonna hear me in here...besides, you're not_ really _a prisoner, you saved She-Ra after all."_

Catra stared at her, clearly unamused. 

" _You sure about that, princess? Glitter seemed pretty damned adamant about capturing "the second in command" of the Horde."_

Adora winced a bit but insisted that Catra was fine...Glimmer was just not Catra's biggest fan, but even she had to admit what Catra did was pretty damn heroic. 

Catra rolled her eyes and didn't try to convince Adora further. Not like she'd understand, being locked in the same room day in and day out.

Although, a lot better than the Horde, she'd have to admit. 

" _What are you doing here?_ " Catra asked again. 

" _Am I not allowed to see you?"_

The brunettes heart skipped a beat weirdly at that. But she brushed it off. 

" _Not really! There are guards outside for a reason--"_

_"Not that."_ Adora said, " _I meant did you not want me to see you?"_

Adora got a bit closer to Catra at that, probably without even thinking. Catra tried to shove down the same weird feelings she had been getting for years now-- a weird mix of panic and anxiety and something else she couldn't quite name-- and steeled herself. 

" _That's fine...but I mean, why? Why talk to your enemy?"_

Catra genuinely didn't understand. After all she'd done, attacking Adora's friends, helping take down Salineas, tearing apart space and time for fucks sake; all it takes is *one* time of saving her life without even thinking and suddenly Adora wants to talk to her again? 

But instead of answering her, the blonde just _blushed_ and looked away….what the hell was going on? 

" _Catra, I have something to tell you-"_

Something in Adora's voice made a warm shiver go down her spine. The blonde locked eyes with her, and the room around them seemed to melt away. Adora put her hand on Catra's, and Catra almost passed out.

This was just like those dreams she'd been having for so long, except they're not Force Captains, or in the Fright Zone. 

Adora moved in closer, so that their noses were practically touching, and caressed the side of Catra's face gently. The brunette leaned into the soft touch, using all her willpower not to purr. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Adora would never let her live _that_ down. 

_Fuck it_

The blonde wasn't saying anything, so Catra quickly closed the space between their lips and kissed the blonde so hard it almost took her breath away. 

She'd almost died two weeks ago, she'd be damned if she's gonna let some blonde rile her up like this and not do the same in return. 

She'd like to say it was slow and soft; but in reality they both moved rather fast, tongues out within moments of the kiss, exploring each other's mouths while hands moved along their sides as they pressed into each other as much as they could. 

It was hot and heavy, messy and everything Catra has ever hoped it'd be and more. 

It felt electric, like fire, and Catra couldn't help but wanting more. They pressed into each other hard, and sparks of pleasure ran up her spine with each roll. 

Adora moved and sat on her lap, fingers tangling in the back of her messy brown hair, wrapped so tight and getting tighter with every passing moment. 

Catra breathed out a heavy sigh. The unthinkable was happening, something she’d only ever dreamed of for years, though she’d never admit it. Slowly, the blonde moved in her lap, knee between her legs, and Catra let out a stifled moan. 

“Don’t stop” Adora whispered heavily in her ear. “I wanna hear you, too.”

Catra couldn’t help but let that signature smirk work it’s way back into her features, a shit-eating grin growing on her face as she grabbed Adora by the arms and flipped them over, so that she was sitting atop the toned blonde. She laughed and leaned in closer to the girls’ face.

“ _Hey, adora~_ ” 

“Catra, be careful, you’re not fully healed yet--”

“Shhh” Catra put her slender finger to the blonde’s open lips, effectively silencing her. “I’m alright. Don’t focus on that just…”

Catra went from looking at her bandages back to the other girl’s strikingly big blue eyes. “Just watch me.”

And with that, the brunette lowered herself, pushing up the other girls shirt, revealing her slender waist and pale breasts. _Oh, fuck, she was beautiful..._ She gave Adora one last look, then took her nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it slowly, her wet lips glistening in the dim light. Adora stared down at her longtime best friend--enemy--and seemingly now, lover, through lidded eyes and parted lips, breathing heavily as the girl worked on sucking her nipple harder, and realized just how lucky they were to both be here, together, in this moment. 

Things could easily have been very different if Catra hadn’t thrown herself in front of that--

“AAh-- _aahh~_ !” Adora yelped, followed by a low moan. She looked down at the other girl, only to see a smirk staring back at her. Fucking. Had Catra just bit her? But it felt good. _Really_ good. She couldn’t deny that. And now, with her sucking even harder on the tender spot...

“O-oh, C-Catra--” Adora brought her hand around to the back of Catra’s head and gently laced her fingers through the girl’s unruly curly brown mane she called hair. 

“Heh. Knew you’d like that, _princess_. You always did seem to enjoy it when we play-fought together in the Horde…”

Adora couldn’t even deny it. 

Before Catra could say anything more, the blonde pulled her up by the shoulders, carefully as not to worsen her injuries, and sealed her lips onto the unwitting girl. For a moment, Catra looked startled, as if she hadn’t expected Adora to take back control. But slowly, she starts to melt into the kiss, tongues meeting, sliding against one another in a beautifully slow symphony of bliss, enjoying the feeling and taste of one another as they were never able to before. 

They both wanted this moment to never end. 

Catra playfully bit onto Adora’s lower lip with her sharp canines, causing Adora to moan softly back into her mouth and tighten her grip in Catra’s hair. Their kiss had started out gentle and slow, but it was working its way towards fervent and feverish once more. 

Catra, still atop Adora, placed her leg between the girls’ thighs and pressed in hard with lips still locked. Adora moaned even louder this time, triggering a fear that one of the guards may hear them--after all she wasn’t supposed to be here, technically--Catra was still considered an enemy--but _fuck_ it felt so good, and at this point she couldn’t control the volume of her own voice even if she wanted to. 

A bit of drool escaped her lips, running down her face as their kiss deepened, and Catra’s slow movements of her leg sped up. 

Adora had to break the kiss to get some air as she let out the loudest moan yet, one that made Catra even hotter and push even harder. Fuck it if anyone heard them. They could worry about that later, for now, it was all about the moment--witnessing and feeling each other like this, drinking in every sight and sound...nothing else mattered right now besides holding the other.

“ _Hold on_ ” Catra muttered breathily, moving her leg and getting up a bit. Adora just nodded, still overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure running through her, and watched the other girl work through half lidded eyes. 

Catra fumbled for the button to Adora’s pants, and wasted no time pulling them down and tossing them onto the floor, as well as her shirt. Now she sat atop the fully nude girl, admiring her curves and her hard toned muscles...she bit her lip. Oof. She really hit the jackpot here, huh? 

“C’mon, hurry up Catra, I’m getting cold--”

Catra just laughed. Even completely exposed, Adora was still the biggest dork. But in the best possible way. 

“I said hold on, _babe._ ”

Adora blushed. Did she like Catra calling her that? She didn’t hate it. 

Catra threw off her own shirt, revealing her own breasts and couldn’t help but smirk when she caught Adora staring. After taking off her pants as well and chucking them over with the rest, she crawled back on top of Adora, meeting her face to face. 

“C’mon, are they really any different than how you remember them?”

“No just...seeing you like this, it’s different than just the locker rooms, ya know?”

Catra’s expression softened and she took a stray piece of hair in the other girl’s face and tucked it gently behind her ear. 

“Yeah, I know. But we’re here now. And that’s all that matters.”

Adora paused for a moment. Catra was right. War be damned. They were together again. 

“ _Now_ …” The brunette said playfully, climbing into Adora’s lap, legs wrapped around either side of her thighs, “ _Let’s just have fun shall we?_ ”

Immediately, Catra caught Adora back up in a kiss again, fingers gripped to the back of her head holding on for life as their kiss intensified even more than it already had been, occasional almost obscene wet sucking noises echoing throughout the large empty castle room.

Catra began biting even harder on the blonde’s lip as her free hand slowly made its way down, fingers entering her already slick wet opening. Her heart beat so fast in her ears she could barely hear when Adora let out another delicious, loud moan of her name. 

“Catra... _faster--_ ” Adora was barely able to pant, her constant low moans now a hum to the other girl. 

Catra was only happy to oblige. 

The brunette’s fingers worked even deeper, and even faster into the other girl, lips moving to the blonde’s neck, sucking and kissing the skin there and listening to Adora trying to keep it together. It wasn’t a surprise Adora was loud, to be honest. 

Adora’s hips started to frantically meet her fingers, and that’s when Catra knew the other girl was close, so without a second thought, she moved to another part of Adora’s neck and bit, _hard_ , her sharp canines sinking into the blonde’s perfect skin, and causing the girl to let out the loudest, longest, most obscene moan yet, literally echoing throughout the room. She practically fucked herself on Catra’s fingers at this point, riding out her orgasm and Catra could feel the spasms going through her. 

_Fuck._

Finally, Adora fell forward, letting her head rest on Catra’s bare chest and Catra softly running her other hand through the girl’s long, soft golden hair. 

After a few moments, panting, Catra couldn't help but wonder if that actually had happened, or if she had in fact died on the battlefield that day and this was just paradise in some sort of afterlife. 

Whatever the case, she hoped that this wouldn't be the end of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad! Any comments or likes appreciated as always


End file.
